Two lives, one promise
by SHonLMicK
Summary: <html><head></head>She loves her. But she was not capable to love in her first live, so she left. Will she be forgiven in her next live?  Sorry lousy summary, but story is worth to read. This is my first attempt in a one-shot. Hope you like it. Haru/Michi pairing.</html>


Author's note: _Well my first attempt on a one-shot. Hope that all of you will like it. I needed to take a cold shower right after this ^_^" Anyway, enjoy._

**Two lives, one promise.**

**Haruka/Rei's POV**

Shigeru Rei, a name that was given to me since I first came to this world, a name that have an awful past, filled with never ending darkness. It was supposed to be liked that, it was supposed to stay that way until she barged into my life. We started as enemies, then friends and finally we became lovers. I wished it would end as any other love story would, with both main leads living happily ever after, but it was just a wish that was never answered. Instead of a happy ending, we were encompassed by guilt, iniquity and sorrow. Well at least that was what my situation looked liked at that time. I didn't know what I was in for to get involved with her, but I had never regret it even for a second. If I were to start all over again, I would willingly plunge into hell for her over and over again.

Tenoh Haruka, a name that I choose for myself, a second chance that was bestow to me and an opportunity for me to fulfil my promise to her. My heart beats for her. I wanted to go back and find her, to be with her, but I couldn't, not when I am unsure of all the things around me. So it took me four years to finally let go of my past and become the Tenoh Haruka I am today. It gave me the strength to face her again. My heart was filled with hopes and dreams once again, and after living in the darkness for so many years I finally caught a glimpse of light, Kaioh Michiru.

**Present **

Haruka was finally home. In those four years she was just a wandering lost soul, a soul that was searching for salvation and to eventually return to her angel. In the beginning, it was very difficult to let go of everything that was once belong to her, including Michiru. She had thought that she would never see her sea angel once more; yet again she did not have the courage to go back to a place filled with broken memories. She had gone to many places, Europe, England, USA, Australia and etc. Saw many beautiful types of scenery, but still nothing can be compared to the beauty that Michiru possessed. No matter where she goes or what she does her thoughts would always go back to Michiru. She missed her badly and had often wondered if her beloved does too even though she was no longer by her side.

Sitting in the same room with Michiru who was kissing her fervently was almost a miracle for the pianist, it almost look like a dream, a dream that was too good to be true. But she was shook back into reality by the way the blunette had kissed her, how intense and passionate she was. The taste and the smell of her angel was all she needed to end her pain and agony that she was living in for four years.

"Michiru… Michi….." The two lovers finally disengaged from their passionate kiss due to the lack of oxygen. They just sat there and stared into each other's eyes, trying to bore deep into one another's soul, searching for the truth and love that was always there. "I have so much to tell you, yet I have no idea where to start." The blonde scratched her head in a frustrated manner as she was disappointed at herself for not being able to articulate what she has been dying to say. She opened and closed her mouth again and again trying to find the right words to say and most importantly her voice. On the other hand, Michiru was amused by the blonde who seemed to be struggling with herself while she waited patiently for whatever Rei had wanted to tell her "_or should I address her as Haruka now"_, she wondered. The esteemed violinist had never imagined that the love of her life would appear right before her after all the effort she put in to search for her blonde lover much less with a whole new identity. In fact, she could care less whether Rei is called Haruka or Rei, all she wanted was for the blonde pianist to come back alive.

Michiru was drawn back from her thoughts when she heard Haruka mumbled incoherently. With a determined look Haruka finally settled for what she wanted to tell the smaller woman. "I'm sorry and I love you…." These few simple words made the shorter woman break down in tears which had shocked the tall blonde. She pulled her close and tried to soothe her angel by whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Tears coursed down Haruka's face too which landed on Michiru's soft and silky hair. After a few minutes of them just lying there and holding each other close, the blunette decided to break the silence. "Where have you been to? Why did you left?" The violinist tilts her head up and looks at Haruka with pain-filled eyes. She missed her wild blonde and the absence of her lover was a torment to her both mentally and physically. She hated the blonde for leaving her without a word, she felt betrayed. She even thought that Haruka's love for her was not real. All of her bad thoughts disappear into thin air when she saw the pianist she's been longing for standing right at her doorstep.

"I…I needed some time alone, away from all this." A lone tear skimmed down her right cheek. The blunette hands immediately went up and wipe away the tear. She caressed the blonde's face ever so gently, it was as if the pianist was made of glass and would break if not handled with care. "I can't…. I cannot love you when I am not sure if I am capable to love at all." Haruka continued. "I thought that if I am not able to love I am not worthy to be with you. I don't want to hurt you Michi…" She turned away from the intense look from her angel. She was too ashamed of herself; the blonde pianist didn't know that her leaving would inflict so much pain on Michiru. She never wanted things to end up like this; she couldn't bear seeing her beloved so broken and vulnerable. "But I could never convince myself that I don't love you. I have never stopped loving you Michiru…." Haruka whispered the words out weakly.

Without any other words said the violinist had pulled Haruka down and kissed her passionately. Michiru realised that she needed nothing else but her blonde lover's reassurance of their love. All her insecurities before had vanished. Deep down inside, she knew very well that Haruka's love for her had never waver, she just required her wild blonde to tell her that. They continued to fight for dominance. Haruka's tongue licked every bit of Michiru's mouth, the feeling was so overwhelming. She missed her lover's kiss, her touch and how much she had wished to worshipped her sea angel's body again. She gently lowers the both of them on the couch with her lying on top of the smaller woman. "Make love to me _Haruka…._" The blunette gazed at her with all her love and _lust._ Without any hesitation the pianist dipped down and kissed her lover with all the ferocity. Her hands moved down and rubbed the sides of her mermaid. Pianist fingers ran across the violinist's chest and stopped at her breast to give her a light squeeze which elicited a loud moan from Michiru.

Haruka continued to massage Michiru's breast while kissing her deeply. The blonde's right hand reached up to search for the zipper that was an obstacle in getting her lover naked. "_The dress has to come off__**." **_The wild racer grinned when she finally found the zipper and started to pull it down. Michiru quickly took off her dress and helped her blonde lover to take off her white button up shirt. The feeling of having Haruka's skin brushing against hers was unbearable. She needed to feel and touch the warm skin. The blunette wasted no time in getting rid of Haruka's offending bra. She reached up and took her blonde pianist's breast in her palm. The abrupt action took the racer by surprised. It made her gasping at first, but her mouth had to give way to a hoarse and loud moan. Both of them continued to massage each others' breast while interlocking their mouth in a long lasting kiss. Haruka's hand then wandered further down letting her fingers lingered around Michiru's private part which was covered by a white see through panties. The blonde pianist didn't have time to admire her mermaid for her hand was eagerly pushing the sexy article down the smooth long legs of her lover.

"It's unfair that I'm naked and you're not." Michiru whispered hotly into Haruka's ear while nibbling on her earlobe. She did not give Haruka the chance to reply as her hands have already travelled down to resolve the problem. The violinist stared at her lover in all her naked glory, "You're beautiful, Haruka." The blonde shook her head as she replied. "Not as beautiful as you, my dear." The pianist stood up and carried her lover liked a princess unexpectedly which made the violinist squealed. "Where are you carrying me to?" The blunette gave her lover an endearing smile. "A surprise," the blonde giggled. They have finally reached their destination, Michiru's bedroom. Haruka laid both of them on the soft and fluffy bed. The temperature of the room increased. Beads of sweat trickled down Haruka's body. She felt hot. In fact, her body was burning for Michiru's touch. "I need you." Haruka sounded desperate. She could not take it any longer. The wild blonde kissed Michiru liked there's no tomorrow. Her hands went down and grabbed the younger woman's big and perky breast. She held Michiru's pink bud using her index finger and thumbs and gave it a twist. She continued to do so while the violinist was squirming and moaning her name out like a mantra. "Ahhhhnnnnn…. H…Ha…ruka…" The pianist hand travelled further south as her finger propped her angel's tight and pouty sex. "Ahhhhnnnnn….." Michiru's moans grew even louder when Haruka's finger made contact with her clit.

The noises that came out from Michiru's delicate mouth encourage her to go even further. She dipped her finger into Michiru's wet and tight spot which made her lover arched her back begging for more. Haruka slid another finger into the already tight-fitting hole to give her mermaid even more pleasure. They were in sync. The blunette buckled her hips up to the blonde's fingers that were thrusting inside of her wet and soaked hole. The pleasure was so great that Michiru felt her walls clenching onto Haruka's fingers. "Ha..ru..H…..a…. Ba…by… I'm…com…c'ming…." The violinist just continued to raise her hips to meet her lover's thrust. "Not….yet… Michi." The pianist smirked. Haruka extracted her fingers out of her mermaid which causes Michiru to grunt out in frustration.

The wild blonde just moved her body down so that she was facing her love's most intimate part. She wasted no time and dipped her tongue into Michiru's dripping hole. This made the violinist high in ecstasy as she grabbed onto Haruka's hair and pushed her even deeper, hoping that the blonde racer will gorge her alive. "Mhmmmm…. I've nearly forgot how good you taste," teased Haruka. Michiru was on the edge. She could no longer hold it in and finally she released. Haruka's tongue was being swallowed by Michiru's sex as her walls clenched onto it tightly. The pianist used her thumb to rub her love's clit which was even more pleasurable for Michiru. This made the blunette came again the second time. The orgasm lasted even longer than the first.

Haruka went back up and kiss Michiru, sucking the smaller woman's tongue with her lips. The violinist was happy, overjoyed that she finally got her love back. "I think it's your turn now." Michiru turned, so that her blonde's back was on the bed sheets cover and she was on top. "I love you…" With that being said, the violinist pushed two fingers into Haruka's hole. She went deeper and deeper, until she could no longer move inward anymore. The blonde gave a loud and husky moan. "Mich…ch….ru…." Said person just continued to thrust faster and harder. Michiru caught one of Haruka's nipples in her mouth and started nibbling and biting lightly on it. The blonde pianist was in sweet torture. She was writhing underneath the smaller woman. Haruka finally gave in to her orgasm and screamed Michiru's name loudly when she came.

The two lovebirds hold onto each other. They just lay on the bed basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "Oh and _my dear distant sky king, _don't think that I have forgiven you just yet." The violinist said, playing with the meanings of Haruka's name. "Please Michi…. I promise I will make it up to you." The blonde sweat dropped. "I will hold you to that." The violinist smirked and traced the jaw line of her lover.

"I love you." Those were the last words they said when sleep has finally taken over them. They hugged each other closely as they knew very well that they are prepared for the future as long as they are facing whatever obstacle together.


End file.
